Immaculate Savior
by crushingsky
Summary: Ho Ho Ho! Tis the season for giving! It's a Drizzt fanfic filled with heartwarming magic. Rated 'T' for alchohol abuse, childbirth, and attempted suicide. Chapter 2 is now up! Enjoy! The sigil is supposed to be a dollar sign, btw.
1. Chapter 1

**Immaculate Savior**

**Chapter 1**

Drizzt wrote his name in the snow as he urinated. Golden threads arced through the searing cold to cleave the pristine whiteness. _Even in this frigid wasteland spirit endures_, he thought to himself. His name was written but he found he still had so very much to say. _Loves_, he quickly improvised, a wry smile haunting his terse expression. And then...

His uncertainty steamed crudely, mockingly, beneath the elegantly woven words. His eyes widened as he desperately searched his heart. _No! _He watched with horror as the gilded stream tore the snow to midwife a gaping maw that threatened to devour his soul. _I am truly lost_. The last few drops of urine tapped his boots like a leper seeking alms.

Cattie-brie, her belly swollen with child, watched all this while standing beside him. She shrugged and pulled deeply from the bottle of spirits she had taken with her on their flight from Mithral Hall.

"Story o' yer life, elf. Might put that away less ye've figured out another use for it."

He bowed his head in shame and sullenly replied, "I wish you would'nt drink. All you do is make fun of me when you drink."

"All you do is make fun of me when you drink," she parroted, screwing her face into a grotesque caricature of his own. "Oh hush, ye sorry sod!"

She started to take another drink then doubled over with a moan. _She's been doing that alot lately,_ Drizzt thought.

Night had fallen before they arrived at the hamlet of Bethel. There was but one inn in the town with one door with but one doorhandle so they knew what they had to do. Drizzt grasped the doorhandle with his hand, curling his fingers around its handle. _Okay. I can do this_, he thought. He got into the proper stance and took a couple quick breaths to center himself. He pulled on the doorhandle, opening the door.

The innkeeper narrowed his eyes as Drizzt and Cattie approached him.

"Yer 'et draw 'et liz wit 'em dwars," he said.

_And so it begins_, the drow thought to himself. _Why must I be the one to fight teh prejudice?_

"They are just like anyone else," Drizzt said evenly.

"Izzat so? Alla 'em dwars, men_...livin _tageder yar affa yar 'an notter womaner en sahht! Wazzat 'bout ah asker?"

"Aint natural!" someone hollered through a mouthfull of missing teeth.

"I want a room," Drizzt said.

"Alla rumes a tayken! Yer ken sleeba barn 'doe!"

Cattie-Brie laid on the hay in the barn and moaned more and more. Drizzt found an old horse blanket made of rough cloth. He laid it on her to blanket her and hoped it did'nt scratcher. _Don't worry Cattie-Brie, I won't leave you._ He slipped into reverie.

_Drizzt had worked hard to gain the other dwarves' trust, by word and by deed. He remembered with pride the expressions on their faces when he had walked into the mines with his shiny new workboots and said, "This be a fine mine, laddies."_

_Someone had thrown Dagnar's axe at him that day but the dwarves came to bear a grudging respect for him._

_"The bandit swung his falchion at the back of my head. I could not parry the blow as I was otherwise engaged with the barbarian and the giant frogman. A drow would have been decapitated. But I was no ordinary drow so I quickly placed my right foot behind my left heel at an oblique angle and bent my left knee so that I could-"_

_"why dont'cha skips tha borin' parts soz we can hears all 'bouts tha borin' parts," Dagnar said._

_The other dwarves laughed at this. Drizzt found their merriment infectious which made the dwarves laugh even harder._

_"'saws cattie th'other day. th'philly looks t'be cookin sunthin in 'er oven," one of the dwarves said._

_"now there be a tale worth hearin!" another said._

_"And a fine tale it is," Drizzt said._

_As one the dwarves leaned forward, ready to hang on every word._

_Drizzt's scimitars flew from their scabbards like lighting. He began his whirling dance as he talked, his scimitars twirling and making whirling sounds._

_"She came at me with her sword! I was rocked against the wall by the force of her blow! If I were anything less than more than an ordinary drow she would have finished me off right there! I scissored my scimitars together and locked them around her sword! She desperately thrust her sword in and out to try and penetrate my defenses! She grew frustrated and withdrew her blade from between mine! I used my levitation to jump up and stand upside down from the cieling! She was too clever for that trick and met me blow for blow! I saw an opening and I took it! I kicked her in the face and she was knocked to the ground, panting and moaning! I held my scimitar to her throat and told her to yield!"_

_Drizzt was satisfied to see the dwarves' bearded mouths hanging open in awe._

_"'at aint shaggin!" one of them said._

_"Nay," Drizzt said, sheathing his scimitars with a snap, "tis making love."_

Cattie-Brie moaned more and more. _What is wrong with her_, Drizzt thought.

"Cattie, maybe we should find a priest...or some healing magic."

"I'll show ye some magic ye useless fool!"

She tore aside the blanket. Drizzt backed against the wall, his eyes widening in horror.

"Cattie! What is...oh...oh my god...oh...oh...oh sweet Jesus, help me!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Immaculate Savior**

**Chapter 2**

_I hate myself and I want to die._

Regis stared at the parchment. _The words sit too heavy yet feel incomplete_, he thought. He crumpled the parchment and cast it to the floor to join the others. He drew a fresh parchment and rapped his knuckles thoughtfully on the writing desk. _Dear friends_, he wrote. He stroked the noose around his neck as he nodded in satisfaction. The one true gem sat on his desk as a paper weight. His eye was caught by his many reflections in its facets as they leered at him.

"Whatcha goin' on about?" They asked him, laughing. "Ya don't _have_ any friends!"

The smell of dwarven spirits, rancid sweat, and stinky cheeses assaulted Regis's nostrils through the cracks around his chamber door. A loud pounding on the door quickly followed.

"rumblebelly! tha finest mine inna north don't run itself, ya know. quit cryin' yer bloody pisser an' git ta werk!"

Regis crumpled the parchment and cast it on the floor to join the others. He drew a fresh parchment and rapped his knuckles thoughtfully on the writing desk.

_I hate myself and I want to die_, he wrote.

Regis stood in the cavern that served as Mithral Hall's sewer. He stared at the huge tides of bubbling crude that had been begat by a legion of cabbage eating dwarves. A small bag of lye and a brush lay long forgotten on the floor. _Please, let it end here_, he thought and struck a match against the cavern wall.

An unholy blast rocked the bowels of Mithral Hall. Riding a roaring stampede of flame, Regis was rocketed through a venilation shaft in the cieling. _Sweet death, I'm coming home! _Regis exulted as his hair, eyes, and body crisped in the flame and the sun kissed clouds embraced him.

It was a cold day in the north. Drizzt stared at a river, marvelling that the water always seemed to flow downstream. _This is what I was made for_, he thought.

He began to reach for his diary when suddenly the earth errupted to send ice and soil gysering to the air. Drizzt could see that something had struck the ground and plowed a long deep furrow. Drizzt ran along the earthen channel to where the object had come to a rest. _What could have done this?_

Drizzt's face went pale as he recognized the smoking pile of meat and bone.

"Regis! I thought you died! I mean...not now but I thought you died months ago!"

The cooked, quivering meatsack that was Regis let out a dry gasping hack.

"..._Drizzt_."

"Yes, it's me old friend," Drizzt said, falling to his knees, beside himself, and Regis too. "Just hang in there. You're looking real good. Help is going to come soon."

"_He won't let us die."_

"That's right Regis. No one is going to die. Just don't give up," Drizzt said, with tears in his eyes.

"_No...listen. Nobody can die. I've tried so many times but...he won't let me_."

"I don't understand."

"_Our lives...are so empty and without meaning. Just...a series of...arbitrary events. But nothing ever changes...we don't change. He won't let us. He won't even let us die...because we have the mark."_

"What mark? What are you talking about?"

"_The back of my neck. You'll see."_

Drizzt gingerly turned the living corpse of Regis to spy a blazing green sigil on the back of his neck.

"Regis! What could it be! What manner of foul magic is it!"

"_I...don't know but...we all have it. You...me...Cattie...Bruenor...Conan...even Dagnar."_

"But Dagnar died fighting the trolls! His son Dagnabbit is the general now!"

"_Drizzt...look closer at Dagnabbit...it's really Dagnar." _Regis seemed to deflate with another coughing fit. "_Drizzt...I can't live like this. Please...burn me to ash...and scatter me to the four winds. I have to keep trying."_

"But I can't do that, Frodo! You're still alive!"

Regis pawed at Drizzt with the charcoal stumps of his arms, "_Please Drizzt! I'm begging...if you were ever my friend then you will do this one thing for me."_

"Don't talk like that! You're going to live!" Drizzt cried, weeping.

"_Don't say that!" _Regis cried, weeping.

Just then, a single tear drop fell from the sky to fall upon his wounds and heal him completely.

"You bloody bastard!" Regis screamed, shaking his fist at the heavens. "I don't know how but one way or another I'll kill you!"

Drizzt stared at Regis, aghast to see the halfling stomping around and throwing vulgar curses at everything and anything.

"Regis, maybe we should find a priest...or some healing magic."

Regis stopped. And stared at Drizzt. Slowly, he began to smile and Drizzt smiled back encouragingly. Regis began to nod his head at a quickening pace to match Drizzt's own encouraging nod, "A priest. Yes...a _priest_. We can go to one and ask him to pray for some _gods damned sanity!_"

Drizzt's heart was breaking. "Regis...it'll be alright, you'll see. You'll get better."

"Wait...you think this is me? You think..._I'm _the one who's crazy? You're just a slave! You're a part of all this!"

"Regis, please! You're scaring me!"

Regis's smile turned nasty and his eyes took a wild glint, "You're one of _them_, are'nt you? I've always known it. I've even tried to kill you five times but _you just won't die!_ I've tried poisoning, pushing you down the stairs-"

Drizzt had an idea, "Regis! Your gem! You can use it on yourself and make yourself right again! Make yourself believe that each life is unique and worth living!"

"No! It's my precious! No one can have it!" Regis stopped himself cold, his wide eyes stared into nothing as he searched himself. His mouth hung open, quivering to form words that could not come. Finally, he collapsed to the ground and began to sob. "_He won't let me die._"


End file.
